


All because of frustration.

by imasheep



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F, I was drunk, One Shot, Werewolf!Laura, brief mention of ginger squad, idk what it is, idk?, is this fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6965053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imasheep/pseuds/imasheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:“look im not a supernatural fanatic or anything but i swear man every time this kid next to me gets frustrated they actually growl and it sounds just like some rabid steroid induced dog, and im not saying their a werewolf man but theyre totally a werewolf”<br/>I have no idea what this turned out to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All because of frustration.

**Author's Note:**

> lol, i was drinking when i wrote this, like as it went on i got drunker and drunker.  
> this is what happens when i'm drunk.  
> i've not read over it or like, ANYHING

You heard it, you fucking heard it. 

The girl next to you just fucking growled. Jesus, you knew Silas was weird, but c'mon! She just growled and to be completely honest, you're fucking terrified. A kid was just sat there tapping and all of a sudden you saw her head jerk around, stare him dead in the eye and she fucking growled. 

Not like a little frustrated, little girly growl, oh no. A full on I'm the boss and you're not growl. 

You dare talk to her. What if she snaps and rip your face off, like? You don't want that, you're pretty attractive if you're being honest and you like your face. 

She looks so innocent and then she pulls some crazy shit like that. You think she's pretty cute, actually. 

But, you decide not to chance it and look back down at your notebook and start taking notes again. 

 

It's been a week since that little incident in class and the next time you see her she's getting coffee at the little coffee shop near campus. You were walking past and you saw her out the corner of your eye. You don't want to go in but you guess it's where your feet are taking you. You want to talk to her, you do, she just scares you. 

Yep, that's right, scares you. Big bad Vampire Carmilla Karnstein, but you're pretty sure she's a werewolf or some shit at this point. 

But this time, you decide to chance it, you'll live...maybe. 

So you get in queue behind her and hope for the best. You don't really know to approach her, or anyone for that matter, you're pretty bad at this. 

_G_ _od damnit, grow some balls karnstein._  

You clear your throat, but before you could say anything, she turns around, "y'know, I can feel your eyes burning a hole in the back of my head." You don't know how to reply. 

"I-I-I'm so-sorry, I'll stop." You abruptly shut up and she laughs. You can feel the heat rising up and through your cheeks. 

"Nah, that's okay, you're pretty cute when you're blushing," she says, "Laura," she sticks her hand out and you take it, as soon as you did you felt a tingle rising up your arm. It made you feel warm. 

"Carmilla," you say back. 

"I know, you're in my mythology class." 

You're surprised she even knows your name, not many do. Even though there's a register in every class. 

"Yeah, I've seen you to, you growled at that kid," you laughed nervously, you wanted to ask but you was scared, scared it might drive her away, you scratched the back of your neck, probably not the best thing to bring up when you just met her and you looked at the floor, but when you heard a chuckle you snapped your head up to look at her. 

"Yeah, I did," she laughed and you laughed along. You wanted to ask why, or how, you don't want to risk it though, because if you're going to be honest, you might have a little crush. 

_Oh god, a crush? Really?_  

When you both stopped your little laughing session, you decided to just nip it in the bud, fuck it, what could possibly go wrong? 

_Probably_ _a lot of things._  

You decided to ignore that little voice and push it to the back of your head. 

You wrung your hands together, _here goes._  

"So like, how? I-if you don't mind me asking?" 

She looked at you for a long while, before you could say sorry, her order got called out, she grabbed it and walked off. You were pretty disappointed, you scared her off, but before you could dwell anymore she called your name, she was by the door with it propped open. 

"You coming or not?" she hollers across the café.  

You smile. 

 

You'd been walking for a good while now and these boots were not made for walking. You think you're walking towards the Lustig but before you could turn to go in it, Laura kept on walking. 

_W_ _hat the...?_  

This was the way toward the wood, you don't like the woods, they were dark and you don't like dark spaces or cramped spaces or any space you couldn't see the sky, even your bed is next to the window. You blame it on mother and the coffin. 

You kept walking, just walk and forget about you told yourself.  

"It's not far now, just a little longer, I promise."  

It's like she could sense you fear, she grabbed your hand and walked faster. Before you could protest about  your feet hurting and walking fast, you saw an opening. The moonlight was streaming through it, you could faintly see the shimmer of water and the moon reflecting of it as you got closer. 

When you cleared the opening, you gasped, it was _beautiful_. It was little lake with full, green trees surrounding it. It had a little bit of sand around the edges and the moon was full and bright. You could hear and owl in the distance. It really was a sight and you don't feel to bad about the walk here now. 

Snapping out of your trance, you could see Laura walking toward the sandy bit of the Rivers Edge. There was a small log that she sat on, walking over to her you sat beside her. 

Before you could speak, she had already started, "it was a long time ago, freshman year of high school. I wasn't really liked, I had a small friend group and a girlfriend, that's it," she said, "What I didn't know was my _girlfriend_ had a boyfriend. His name was theo, he transfered there just after the year started, " she picked a pebble up and inspected it, "one day I was getting something out of my locker, just as I pulled the book out he grabbed me and slammed me against the locker," she threw the rock and began again, "He told me to stay away from Danny and him, as a threat he took his ring, it was pretty nice, it was sharp and family crest of some sort and he cut my neck." 

she pulled her sweatshirt and shirt down to reveal a long thick scar on her neck trailing from her collar bone to just below her ear. You have no idea what this had to do with the growling but you let her carry on. 

"What I didn't know, was that Theo was a , erm..." She trailed off and laughed lightly. 

You decided to give her a bit of encouragement, "you can say whatever you know, it's not going to faze me." 

She looked at you and sighed, "He was a werewolf..." 

You knew it, you knew she was. Nobody just growls like that and isn't some sort of supernatural creature. 

"I knew it, I thought you was," you looked at her and smirked. 

She raised her eyebrows in question, you rolled your eyes, "Carmilla karnstein, residential vampire," you stuck your hand out for a second time tonight. 

Laura laughed, obviously relieved. 

But you don't get one thing, how did she get changed if he drew blood with his ring? You just don't get it. 

Laura seemingly reading your mind, spoke, "When an Alpha draws blood, it can be from anywhere or anyhow you get changed, I don't know how or why, it just works that way" 

Oh, that, you didn't know. You'd think that having nearly over 300 years here you'd know. 

You noticed as well, she didn't seem freaked out when you told her about being a Vampire, she just laughed. 

"You're not freak out? I mean, the whole Vampire thing..." 

She threw her head back and laughed again, "No not really, I always knew you were." 

_W_ _hat?_  

"What?" 

She turned to face you again, "Well, all your classes are at night, you only where black, you talk like an old woman in her 80's and you carry a cup filled with blood, not very subtle." 

You scowled, "Well that was fucking rude, cutie" 

She just snorted. 

 

After that night, you and Laura started getting closer, it's been a month now and you're sat in her dorm going over somethings for class. 

It was about 2 days before the full moon and Laura started getting twitchy. She could change at will but the urge was strongest around this time of the month, she told you. She kept tapping, walking, pacing, just constantly moving. You could tell she was getting frustrated at herself because she kept growling, a low deep rumble in her chest. 

Oh yeah, she did it a lot from what you've noticed this past month. Whenever she got frustrated she'd do it. Mostly at you because, yeah, you were annoying. 

She started to bounce her leg, just as you was about to tell her to stop and relax the ginger squad burst through the door. 

"Oh God!" You groaned. There was Laf, the bio major, Perry, a German history major and Danny, a lit TA you couldn't stand, she was too friendly with Laura and you didn't like it. 

You figured you had a major crush after the 3 week mark, you couldn't help it to be fair.  

You've never been a jealous person but when it comes to Laura you just are, you can't help it. 

Laura explained that when a werewolf finds a mate, they're bonded for life. You just hope she picks the right person. 

The little voice at the  back of your head hoped it was you, but you ignored it. 

You snapped out of your thoughts to Laf and Laura talking about something in hushed tones. Perry and Danny were talking and waiting by the door. 

Before you knew it They were gone. 

To say you were confused was an understatement. 

 

It was the night of the full moon and Laura was out somewhere in the woods, doing whatever she did when she was in wolf form. She told you  she mostly hunts or runs around. She also told you sometimes she stays like that for a couple of days if she didn't have classes. You decided to go to bed. 

You got in bed and pulled the covers over yourself, you fell asleep instantly, dreaming about a sandy wolf running around meadows. 

 

When you woke up that morning, you woke u to a very dirty, very naked Laura on your floor. You instantly turned away, she must of crashed here after she finished in the woods. 

"Jesus fucking Christ, Laura." You mumbled, you grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and draped it across her sleeping from, she stirred a little and rolled on to her stomach. 

You went to the kitchen to make breakfast. You made blueberry pancakes, you was going to make chocolate pancakes, but dogs can't have chocolate so you assumed wolves couldn't. 

Is that offensive? Oh well, you don't want her to die or get poorly because of you. What a story that'd be.  

You get two plates and lay the pancakes on them and bring them to the table. You need to wake Laura up tell her to get a shower. You walked over to where she was laying an crouched down, you shook her shoulder, "Laura, cutie, c'mon, get up." You shook her more roughly. 

Suddenly her eyes snapped open and she jumped up and was once again naked. You quickly covered your eyes, "Laura!" You pointed to the towel, she seemed to notice where she was, squeaked and quickly grabbed the towel off of the floor to cover herself. 

You could hear her wrapping the towel around herself. You took your hand off of your eyes, she looked disgruntled and tired. Her nose did that scrunchy thing you love. 

"What's that smell? You heard her say and you laughed. 

"Hungry?" 

She nodded and licked her lips, you followed the movement and subconsciously licked yours to, Your eyes snapped up to hers and suddenly there was a heavy tension in the room. Before you could do anything you caught a whiff of Laura and gagged. 

she smelt of wet dog and BO.  

_W_ _ell that_ _rui_ _ned_ _the mood._  

"What?" She asked. 

"You stink, go take a shower." You said bluntly, she didn't look offended just nodded her head in agreement.  

"You're right, I do, but that was fucking rude." She threw over her shoulder walking to the bathroom. 

After Laura got out of the shower and borrowed some of your clothes you both sat down to eat. You made mundane conversation, last night didn't come up, it didn't need to.  

As Laura's hair was drying it was going wavy, she had on some black shorts and a baggy black t-shirt on and you think she never looked as good, especially because she was in your clothes, you liked it, it felt domestic, you started to have that feeling in the pit of your stomach, you keep getting it whenever Laura was around. 

It was different, a good different. 

You were shoving a pancake in your mouth when Laura asked, It was unexpected but definitely welcome. 

"Do you want to go out, to dinner, with me, sometime?" You grinned, with pancake still in your mouth but were to happy to even care. 

"Of course I will." You said after you swallowed. 

She beamed. 

 

It was the night of the date and Laura was going to pick you up at six, you were nervous, very nervous. It was Laura, Kind, gentle, kind of scary Laura and you were you. A 300 and something year old Vampire with mummy problems.  

But you were ready to give it a go and she were it takes you both. 

When Laura arrived she escorted you down to a cab and you both got in. When you got in and got comfy, you put your hand on the middle seat. You were looking out of the window when you felt Laura's warm hand engulf yours. You turned to smile at her.  

She blushed. 

When you both got to the restaurant you entered it. Walking up to the desk Laura spoke, "Laura Hollis, table for two," the waitress looked over her book, when she found the names she smiled and took them to their table. A bottle of wine was already in a cooler and classical music was playing over the speakers. 

It was nice, it looked expensive. 

"How did you pay for this?" You voiced your thoughts. 

Laura smiled and replied, "I didn't," she took a sip of her wine and smiled. 

"What? Why?" You were confused, why didn't she pay? 

Laura saw the look on your face and laughed, "Laf's parents own it. I told them I was taking you on a date and they sorted this for us." 

Then it finally hit you, when the ginger squad came to the room and they were both whispering. It makes sense now. 

"So that's what you two were whispering about that day?" Laura hummed, "Well, tell Lafontiane I said thank you."  

Laura smiled and nodded. 

 

The dinner went smoothly, it wasn't awkward and you both didn't run out of things to say. you held hands from across the table all night. You smiled, laughed and had a all 'round good time. 

You could get used to it. 

Laura took you home and walked you to your door. You didn't want her to go and you think she didn't want to either. 

Before you could think you invited her up, she agreed and you both went up to your apartment. 

When you both got into the apartment you offered Laura a drink. 

"Water's cool." She said.  

You walked into the kitchen and poured her a cup of water. When you sat down, you handed her the water and picked up the remote. You put Netflix on seen as there were no other options. You scrolled and scrolled until Laura finally picked something. 

"An American werewolf in London? Really, cutie?" You said with amusement in your voice.  

She blushed and said, "It was one of my favorite movies before I changed," she turned her towards you. She looked so kissable in that moment with a slight blush and parted lips, but before You could do anything Laura leaned in and took your lips in between hers. And it was amazing. 

She was the right kind of gentle, not to hard or soft. Her lips slid against yours perfectly and you'd think you've both been doing this for years. You let out a small moan and Laura took that as an invitation to slide her tongue over yours. Your hands went to her hips and hers to your face. 

When you finally pulled away for air, she had a goofy look on her face and you think you did to. 

She Laughed and you wondered why. 

"Why are you laughing?" You don't know why, you were once again confused. 

When she finally stopped, she explained, "You have a little..." She Pointed towards your face. You got up and walked over to the mirror. 

You burst out Laughing when you saw yourself, you had lipstick smeared all over your face and messed up hair and a light blush on your cheeks. You didn't know you could blush, who knew?  

You quickly cleaned your face with a wipe and flattened down your hair. You walked back over to where Laura was sat and straddled her. You looked into her eyes before leaning down and going in for a second kiss. She responded quickly kissing you back. It started to get heated quite soon and you pulled back, she chased your lips and you laughed. 

You leaned in close and whispered in her ear, "want to take this to the bedroom?" You heard her suck in a breath and nod. You stood up, took her hand and lead her to the bedroom. 

Soon enough you were both stripped of clothes. She was lead on top of you kissing down your neck, when she reached you collar bone she stopped and looked up at you,"are you sure you want to do this?" She looked so genuine. 

You smiled and pulled her up to kiss you, "Of course I am." You breathed against her lips. And she set off to work again. 

 

When the sun was starting to rise you were both a panting mess, led beside each other with your legs tangled. You snuggled into her chest more and smiled when she hugged you tighter. 

When sleep came, it came quick and it came easy. 

 

You woke up to warm body pressed against your back. You opened your eyes and memories of last night came flooding in and you smiled, You moved to get into a more comfortable position and the grip around your waist tightened. 

Your smile got wider. After a while of just enjoying the warmth Laura emitted you felt a kiss to the back of your neck, you hummed and turned over to see Laura still had her eyes closed but a smile on her face. 

You leant forward and kissed her. You can do that know and it feels great. 

Laura's smile got wider and she sighed in contentment, "Morning," she said.  

And then it hit you, you are completely and utterly in love with Laura Hollis. The Laura Hollis you met all because of one guy. 

You really ought to thank him. 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> did you enjoy? Because i wouldn't.
> 
> Drop a comment or something. or whatever idk, i'm hungover


End file.
